Insane Shift!Dtale!Chara
In this AU/AT, Chara Overdoses on DT and goes on a Genocidal Rampage, Collecting all the DT she can. Being a Human with DT Absorption abilities, she doesn't need to be more DETERMINED than the Monsters to take their DT, so this is easier for her. Story Asgore had advised Chara to not take more DT than she has to, and Chara found that the DT can only be taken 1 hour after using up the last of what she had before. If She took some within that hour, She would Overdose. If she took some within the time that she already has DT, She will overdose. However, she was so Sick of the Withdrawal and thought 'Screw it' and took 2 DT Syringes one after the other. She felt fine, but didn't realise it was destroying her mind. Later, she took more, hoping that it still wouldn't hurt her. She was fine. She took her entire Supply and Injected them all. She felt better than Fine and snuck into Asriel's Room and took 3 more from his Supply. She injected them all and still wanted more, but realised the DT Syringes weren't giving her Enough to feel Powerful. So, she went outside and Blasted a passing Icecap. She absorbed the DT the Icecap had. She thought about it and said to herself; 'It's more than the Syringes, but still not enough... but I guess it'll have to do.' Then she continues killing lesser Monsters and taking their DT. She hid her intentions and then struck, but also tried to act normal when Asriel Passed. She even tried Sleeping, and Asriel woke her up. He asked; 'What happened to your Eyes? They're Darker than Usual...' Chara got scared, panicked and Stabbed Asriel by mistake. She wanted to push him away, but as her hand neared his stomach, her Determination lashed out in a Energy spike, summoning a Knife and stabbing Asriel. The Push forced the Knife Deeper. Chara yelled; 'NOO!' but Asriel turned to dust. In his final Moments he said; 'A... Mistake? heh... Good... at least... you didn't... mean it... I believe... In you... Chara...' And he became a Grey pile of Dust. Chara absorbed the DT unintentionally and she realised That Asriel won't come back. She didn't want to absorb the DT, but her body was so used to taking it that it was Automatic. Chara cried until she fell asleep. Chara woke up feeling pretty Determined. Not in the way of having all the DT, I mean she was Determined to finish what she started. For Asriel's sake so his Death was not in Vain. She killed everyone in Snowdin and moved onto the Ruins, Slaughtering them all in there. Papyrus was with Sans at the Castle, so she didn't kill him... Yet. She then went to Waterfall, Killing everyone there. Toriel heard about the Killings and waited for the Killer to arrive at the End of Waterfall. It was dark, so Toriel couldn't see the Face underneath the Red Hood. She thought someone killed Chara and took her Jacket. So, Toriel attacked the Killer, and they Fought. After a while, Toriel was hit to the ground and in the rainy weather, She saw a Face underneath the Hood. She saw that it was Chara, and was so surprised she let her Guard Down. Then Chara stabbed Her. 'My... My Child?' Toriel said as she turned to Dust. Chara only nodded. She took Toriel's DT and went to Hotland. Chara opened the Door to the lab with her Fingerprint, since Asgore hasn't deleted her Bio Profile Yet. So, the Lab still thought she was good. Asgore was scared as Chara came closer, after seeing the Fight Asgore already knew that Chara was the Killer. Chara killed him Pretty Easily. Then she went to the other Door and left, killed Everyone in Hotland and then went to CORE. She killed Everyone she could in CORE. Undyneton was waiting for her. They fought for a long time as some Monsters watched. Eventually, Chara was able to Strike the Mechanical Battery UNT Had and UNT lost her Ability to use her Cybernetic Parts. She was killed Quickly. Then, UNT stood up and began to draw power from the Whole CORE. She Became UNT Ultra and The Fight Resumed. Chara was impressed by Undyneton's Attacks being stronger. She was so Impressed she might've let UNT Live. But, in the End, Chara struck Fatally and killed UNT Ultra. She headed into the Audience Chambers and Blasted every last Monster to Dust. Then Chara went onto New Home. Sans and Papyrus were eating Spaghetti at the Table when Chara entered. Sans offered some Spaghetti, but Chara stabbed him, killing him Easily. Papyrus was too busy shocked to Fight back as Chara killed Him too. She then laughed and Collapsed, Exhausted. All this Killing really got to her, but she had to see it through. Then she remembered the Human and the SOULs and Mettacrit and She groaned angrily. But, she stood up and went looking for them. When Chara found them, they were all Hunched together. Chara smirked and Sat down on the other side of the Room From them, Knife In Hand. She sat there for a Long time. Then she snapped her Fingers, Blasting them all to Bits with a Chaos Buster. Then Chara spread out and lay down and Fell asleep. When she woke up, it was really Quiet. She shrugged it off as normal and then Went home. She now lives in her House, cooking Spaghetti Badly deliberately so she can remember Asriel. She is Insane and Laughs about the Dust Everywhere because her Clothes were Spreading it around. Profile Appearance She wears her usual Clothes, but they're Covered in Dust. She often has a Knife in Hand. Her Eyes are Red. Personality She is insane, Determined and Lazy. She isn't depressed because her Insanity makes her think that her life is fine. She sees Visions of Asriel, but he isn't really there. She's so Insane that she often tries to talk to these Insanity-Induced Visions. Powers All her normal Powers, but she has gained so Much DT that she can RESET, but she can't RESET to bring people Back. She RESETs to the point in time where she had just blasted the Humans. She wakes up from the Nap everytime she RESETs. Weaknesses No ones ever tried to find out because no one has visited this Timeline yet. Relationships Everyone is Dead. They all Hate Her, Except for Asriel, who still believes in them. He can't see them so he doesn't know about everyone's Death. Copyright This Chara is Copyrighted to me, The Creator of DTale and it's AU's and Storyshift's Owner. There is no owner of an Insane Chara so it is only Copyrighted to the owner of the Character and whoever owns who this Chara is Based Off. Trivia * This Chara might be Confused with Dust!Shift!Dtale!Chara, if I make one, but in fact this Chara is nothing Like Dust!Shift!Dtale!Chara. This Chara imagines Asriel, but Dust!Shift!Dtale!Chara Has Phantom Asriel. This one is just an Insane Chara that drove herself Mad from All the DT then Asriel's Death.